


Do You Even Realise What You're Saying?

by Marimimi14



Series: Markson drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Studying, jackson ramble, silent mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Mark was trying to study but Jackson had some thoughts he needed to share





	

Mark was sitting quietly at a small coffee shop on campus. He had an important exam tomorrow and was still trying to study one last time before the big day. Everything was going well. The coffee shop was quiet and he could concentrate on his notes. That was until he heard the door open and saw his best friend enter the shop. Mark rolled his eyes, he loved Jackson, really, probably more than he should, but at this moment he knew his time of silence was over.

Jackson spotted him after he ordered his drink and went to sit with him. Once he was sitting, Jackson took out his own notes and books. Mark raised an eyebrow at him. He was surprise that his friend hadn’t even tried to start a conversation with him. Mark was starring at Jackson for a couple seconds and realised his friend was tired. That was the reason why he didn’t say a word. Even Jackson had a limit to his energy. Mark then remembered that Jackson also had a big exam the next day. He smiled and continued to read his notes.

The silence lasted for only 10 minutes. Jackson snapped his head up and away from his book. He starred at Mark for a moment before he began to ramble about random stuff. His sentences weren’t even making sense. Mark tried to shut the sound out but it was difficult with Jackson saying things like “You never realise how heavy your phone is until you drop it on your face.” Or “Peter Parker earns a living through selfies, and he’s probably the first to do it.” Mark knew what Jackson’s rambling meant. His brain was too tired to process normally and it ended up with his friend saying everything he was thinking about.

Mark tried to ignore Jackson’s verbal vomit but it was impossible. At one point, he just gave up and stared at his friend, listening to his crazy thoughts. From time to time he would nodded at Jackson to indicate that he was still listening.

For some reason, Mark thought that Jackson’s unintelligible monologue was cute and only made him fall for his best friend even more. Everything Jackson said made Mark’s heart inflated with love.

“I’m telling you Mark, when you think about it your bed is pretty much just a charger for your body.” Jackson said before looking up and seeing that Mark was staring at him with a strange sparkle in his eyes. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jackson asked.

“You gotta stop doing that.” Mark said with a soft smile.

“What?” Mark could hear the uncertainty in Jackson’s voice. His friend was probably thinking about what he had done wrong in the past few hours.

Mark thought about leaving the conversation like that. Not answering Jackson and go back to how things were before he opened his mouth. He thought about it but didn’t do it.

“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.” Mark said, his cheeks getting a light shade of pink.

Jackson stared at his friend. Surprise was written all over his face. He was blinking, his mouth open in disbelief. The silence between the two was almost getting uncomfortable. Mark was about to take his words back but he didn’t have the time.

“Why don’t you do it then.” Jackson said in a whisper.

It was now Mark who was starring at Jackson in disbelief. A tiny ray of hope appeared in his mind. Maybe he wasn’t the only one with those feelings in the end. Mark shook his head and hovered over the table, getting closer to Jackson. He could feel Jackson’s breath on his lips. Mark took a deep breath before closing the space between them.

Their lips met in a soft embraced. It was a shy and kind of clumsy kiss but it made Mark’s head spin. Feeling Jackson’s warm lips against his was something he had dreamt about and now it was his reality.

They parted after a moment, when the two were in need for some air. They stared at each other not saying anything. Mark sat back on his chair.

“I didn’t know me saying stupid things made you want to kiss me.” Jackson said with an amused smirk.

Mark laughed and nodded his head. Of course, Jackson was back to his old confident self in less than a minute. It was ok, that was one of the things Mark liked about him.

“Believe me. I’m going to say all my stupid thoughts from now on. Just so you’ll kiss me again.” Jackson was smiling brightly.

Maybe Mark didn’t need to wait until Jackson was rambling to kiss him again.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is my second work that I post. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Ps. I took inspiration for the random thoughts on Tumblr posts. :)


End file.
